1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to batteries and, more particularly, to a battery construction for increasing the useful life of a storage battery by a unique battery cover which provides a relatively large area for collecting drops of electrolyte entrained in the gases produced within the battery and returning the electrolyte to the main source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to produce electric storage batteries by providing a filter cap structure that separates and returns the droplets of electrolyte while allowing the discharge of internally produced gas.
During the operations of lead-acid electric storage batteries, gases are produced within the interior of the battery. More specifically, such batteries are comprised of a casing or jar containing multiple cells each of which contains anodes and cathodes separated by plates all immersed in an electrolyte. Such a battery includes a pair of terminals coupled to respective anodes and cathodes. During the operation of the battery, gases are generated from chemical reactions taking place within the battery. These gases entrap and entrain the electrolyte causing an escape of the electrolyte out of the respective cells of the battery which is detrimental to the battery performance and shortens life expectation.
While it would be ideal to solve the above problem by completely sealing the battery, practically this is impossible due to the pressure of the gases developed within the battery. Such internal pressure required that the battery be vented to accommodate the gases generated within the battery. Obviously, without proper ventilation battery explosion can result.
Vented filter cap and battery covers have been utilized in attempts to overcome the above problem with varying degrees of success. Typical amongst the prior art attempts was the design of a filter cap in the form of a hollow cylinder with small holes in the upper and lower circular faces. The interior of the cylinder was filled with small balls. The droplets of electrolyte condensed on the outer surface of the balls and collected to form larger drops which then were caused to be directed back into the battery cell. This attempt was less efficient than necessary in certain instances.
Other attempts have been made which, due to overloading of the filter caps, have necessitated the development of a structure capable of functioning at the desired and necessary efficiencies.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a novel vented battery cover to capture and return the electrolyte which has heretofore been allowed to escape from the battery cell with the gases produced and vented to the atmosphere.